


Kowalski musing on bad guys

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this trap you can fall into when you're trying to second-guess the bad guy you're chasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kowalski musing on bad guys

There's this trap you can fall into when you're trying to second-guess the bad guy you're chasing. Take Richie Lee. Okay, he shot his business partner in the chest -- or we think he did. And sure, I hear that. I think, "Hey, he's not so different from you and me. Who hasn't thought of whacking their partner?" Okay, maybe his partner wasn't a big dumb block of Canadian wood, but we ask around and it turns out his partner weren't no picnic, either.

And that's the trap, that's the trap. I'm thinking this guy's not that different from me -- just a little hotter in the head, a little more itchy in the finger. But he's just a guy, right? I can figure him out. Right?

Wrong. This guy shot his partner _dead_ , and no matter how crazy your partner makes you, you'd never do that, you could _never_ do that. Even while he's making you want to stick a fork in your own eye, he's Fraser and you'd kill _yourself_ before you'd hurt him.

Basic fact: most bad guys are nutso. Which gives them an edge, you know. 'Cause not only are they a couple of steps ahead on the timeline, but you got no fucking idea what dance it is they're doing.


End file.
